the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Work Experience
Harry Smith's Work Experience is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in February 2017. Plot It is Pedian Work Experience Day, and Liam Smith and Grace Smith are arguing whether they take Harry Smith or James Smith to work with them. James bursts his nappy with joy, though Harry says his parents wouldn't want a stinky nappy poo-poo baby tagging along with them. James bursts into tears, causing Grace to hurl teacups at Harry. Liam suddenly chooses Harry to go to Colham Bowl-a-Rama with him; he does a fart of joy and fantasises about playing Zapper Rapper: Revenge of the Plasma Ball in the arcade despite Liam having other ideas. Later, Harry and Liam arrive at Colham Bowl-a-Rama in the RustBucket 2000. They go into the lift - on the way up Liam tries to reassure himself that today won't turn out to be a disaster, then Harry farts at the buttons, blowing the emergency stop button in! The lift grinds to a halt. As Liam goes into a frenzy, the pair are eventually cut out of the lift by Morten Larsen, who is training to become a firefighter. Liam's strict boss Bob Reader moans at the two for being late; Liam lies that he accidentally pressed the emergency stop button while trying to get bubblegum off his shoe. His son Euan Reader and tells Harry he has to do everything he says, otherwise he'll grass on him to Bob. Harry sighs, knowing it's going to be a long day... Soon Bob sets Harry and Euan their first task of refilling the drinks machine in the café. Euan breaks the CCTV camera by pouring coffee on it, then he orders Harry to fill up the machine, while he lazes about playing Poke Mum Go by GPS spoofing. Harry groans as he does the job with Euan stopping him from guzzling a single drop of Coco-Coal and Irn-Poo. The snob then forces him to pour drain cleaner in the machine! Harry has no choice but to grudgingly obey Euan, who adds some prune juice for good measure. Later, Bob is horrified to see a huge queue of angry customers at the café complaining about the awful taste of the drinks. He samples a cup of Coco-Coal, though he gags and spits it all over a ticket game in the arcade. Euan then lies Harry tampered with the drinks, and that he tried to stop Harry pouring drain cleaner in the machine but he wouldn't listen. Bob yells that Liam should keep Harry under more control and sends the two boys to the bowling ball racks, growling. The next task is to put a new shipment of bowling balls on the racks in place of the old scuffed-up ones. Euan makes Harry do all the work again, so he threatens to stink out the building with his farts until Euan helps him with the heavier balls. Eusn calls him a slowpoke and forces him to work faster by tossing a whole box of bowling balls at him; one ball falls on his foot, leaving him in agony! He becomes furious, bowling Euan over with three 16lb balls. Just at that moment Bob walks by to see Harry misbehaving - he screams, threatening to use him as a bowling ball himself, though he stops himself to give Harry one last chance. For their last task, Bob forces the pair to clean the floor until it is spotless. Harry spots a CCTV camera on the ceiling, poking it with a broom handle to face the mop bucket. Harry then says he really needs to poop but the toilets are too smelly - Euan admits he also has to poop, though he is afraid of the fact the toilets are rumoured to have hidden cameras in them. Harry suggests he does it in the mop bucket; much to his delight, he agrees. Suddenly everyone in the queue for the front desk roars with laughter as the act appears on the CCTV television! Bob checks the screen, screaming "WHAAAAAAT?!" loudly enough to disrupt Dundundun Jelly School's meditation. He pours the bucket over Euan's head. Euan runs out crying like a baby while Liam silently laughs. Soon Bob apologises for getting mad at Harry, letting him do whatever he wants for the rest of the day. He clears Zapper Rapper: Revenge of the Plasma Ball on one credit before jumping on top of the machine to yell "ZAPPER RAPPER IS LORD OF THE UNIVERSE!". Music *Toy Story Racer - Bowling Alley (plays when Liam and Harry arrive at Colham Bowl-a-Rama) *Ghost Squad - Soundtrack 01 (plays when Morten cuts Harry and Liam out of the lift) *Pokémon Go - Overworld Map (plays when Euan plays Poke Mum Go in the café) *Final Fight - Warehouse (plays when Harry and Euan get into a fight over the bowling balls) *Conker's Bad Fur Day - Poo (plays when Euan poops in the mop bucket) Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes